


Grandchildren

by madwriter223



Series: Loki's Precious Brood [5]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Mpreg, Odin's Good Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Kink Meme- Odin wants grandchildren. Now preferably. And he won't shut up until he gets them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandchildren

Thor didn't even pretend to be listening as his father innumerated all the advantages of parenting. Instead, he glared darkly at his brother. Loki, the bastard, just grinned back smugly at him, looking all satisfied and shit. He looked away once in a while to make sure Sleipnir was still drinking from the bottle Loki was holding for the colt, but always turned back to grin at Thor.

Loki was the biggest bastard in all the nine realms, Thor was sure of it.

“And Camarra.” Odin continued. “She would have been a perfect wife for you. Beautiful, intelligent, well-mannered, and I hear she's perfectly fertile.”

Thor resisted the urge to bash his head against the table. “She was dull, father.”

“Not everyone can be interesting only in fighting, Thor.” Frigga scolded him gently, then took a bite of her mutton.

“All she talked about was her garden back at home, Mother. And all the weeds in it.”

“She has a passion then.” Odin remarked, sending a glare at his first-born. “Another excellent quality.”

Thor declined to answer.

“You are old enough to finally settle down! Every man needs a woman in their life.”

“I have enough women already, Father.” Thor couldn't help a lusty smirk at that.

“Oh yes, I have heard.” Odin groused, curling his lip in disdain. “You have apparently slept with half of the women in Asgard and beyond, and somehow you have managed _not_ to conceive with _any_ of them.”

“I have no need for children, Father.”

“Well, I have need of grandchildren! I'm not getting any younger, Thor.”

Loki cleared his throat pointedly.

Odin turned to his younger son with a kind smile. “I have Sleipnir, I know, son. And he is already a wonderful grandchild. But I would desire grandchildren from both my sons. Not just from the one with a _better sense of how important family is_.” That last bit was directed at Thor, he was sure of it.

“Sleipnir would also get lonely without anyone to play with.” Frigga added, petting the foal's shiny coat.

Aha, an opportunity. “Then perhaps Loki should consider getting Sleipnir some siblings. Maybe even soon, so that there won't be too much of an age-gap.”

Odin looked at Sleipnir, then at Loki. “Thor is right. Having siblings is very important for a child.”

Success! Odin's grandchild-making attention was finally off of Thor. The thunderer breathed a sigh of relief.

But Loki just grinned, the bastard. “I am aware, Father. That is why I am sure you will be happy to hear I am already expecting.”

Oh no.

Odin grinned widely. “You are?”

“Aye. I have visited the healers today. The chief healer assures me _all three_ babies are fine.”

The bastard.

“Triplets?” Frigga stood up, and hugged Loki tightly. “That is wonderful news, my son!”

“Verily.” Odin agreed, petting Sleipnir gently. “We must start planning the nurseries immediately. Do you know the genders?”

Wait, this could be a good thing.

“Not with certainty, but I was told it might be two boys and a girl.”

“A granddaughter!” Odin boomed. “Excellent!”

As Frigga and Odin started going on about what the babies would need, and how far along are you, dear Loki, etc, Thor allowed himself a relieved smile. Now that Loki was pregnant again, the attention would (hopefully) stay off of Thor for some time. At least until the babies were born. Until then, he'd be free to enjoy fights and wenches to his heart's desire.

But, alas, Thor forgot Loki was an utter bastard.

“As happy as I'm sure Sleipnir will be to have siblings, I can't help but worry. Siblings often squabble, and I fear what would happen if my offspring are at odds with each other. Will they not get lonely, if they refuse to speak to each other over petty things?” Loki stared worriedly at Sleipnir, carding his long fingers through his soft little mane. “I do not wish them to lack playmates, even when they argue.”

Odin nodded sagely. “You are right. That is why it is also important to have cousins. The more the better, I believe.”

And the attention was back on Thor. Damn the silver-tongued bastard.

“Thor, you should think about your nieces and nephews. Cousins are excellent playmates, and children thrive in a large family.” And off Odin went on why Thor should knock up the first women to say 'Hello' to him.

And Loki, the utter bastard, grinned smugly as Thor once again turned to glare at him.

Loki got pregnant just to spite him, Thor was sure of it. The bastard.

*~*

**A/N: And an example of how awesome a grandpa Odin is. I couldn't work this into the scene above, so consider it a bonus.**

“Ah, Loki, there you are.” Odin walked over where his son and grandson were. “I have news to discuss with you.”

“Aye, Father.” Loki gestured for the All-Father on the bench to sit next to him. The little foal whinnied a hello, then turned back to skipping across the gardens.

Odin waved at this grandson and sat. “With the new babies on their way, I have thought long and hard on a way to ensure Sleipnir will not feel jealous of my attention.”

Loki blinked slowly. “Ah. And what have you decided?”

“Sleipnir will become my Royal Steed. That way, he will have the best of care even when he is an adult, and we will spend much time together.”

Loki stared at him, not looking too convinced.

“My son, is that not an excellent idea?”

“Father...” Loki swallowed, looking at everything but Odin. “I am glad you think about my first-born, but... I am uncertain making him your steed is an... _acceptable_ idea.”

“And why is that?” Odin demanded, glaring slightly.

“Well, for one thing, Sleipnir is still only a foal. He's much too small to consider riders.”

Odin laughed heartily. “I do not mean right now, Loki. And besides, Sleipnir grows each day. Soon he will be large enough for a saddle.”

Loki nodded reluctantly. “Even so...”

“You have more objections?”

Loki stared at his son, currently trying to catch a butterfly, then turned sheepishly to face Odin. “Please do not take this the wrong way, Father.” He licked his lips nervously. “But you are... a rather large man. Not fat exactly, but heavily muscled as well. And add to that your armor and weapons, and I really don't think Sleipnir can manage all that.”

Odin was silent, staring thoughtfully first at his son, then at his grandson. Finally, after long minutes, he spoke.

“You are right. I have not thought of Sleipnir's comfort, I am ashamed to admit.” He stood up resolutely. “I will discuss diet options with the chef immediately.” And off he went, leaving the gardens briskly.

Loki watched him go, then snorted to himself. His Father was so easy sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Written for the prompt:**  
>  So Odin is an old dude, okay? And he has these sons, and that’s cool and all, but they are grown men now, and they just do not seem to be in any particular rush to settle down. And Odin’s starting to wonder if he’s ever gonna get some grandchildren. 
> 
> Cue Odin shoving his sons at every breathing, unmarried Asgardian in the hopes of getting his kids to hook up with someone and give him some grandbabies, or coming up with zany schemes to force his kids to procreate.
> 
> (For convenience’s sake, let’s say that this is before Loki went on his monster-baby-making rampage, or some kind of AU where that never happened. Although, if Odin’s pushing is what sets that whole thing off, that could be pretty hilarious. If you want to go that route, I don’t particularly care how Odin reacts. He could be like, “DAMMIT LOKI THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT”, or more like, “Whatever, I will take what I can get, COME TO GRANDPA, LITTLE OCTOHORSE.”)
> 
> I don’t care where you go with this, anon. Pairing or gen are equally OK with me! Though I particularly like Thor/Loki, so if you want to work that in, it would be super awesome. YAY DOUBLE GRANDBABIES. 
> 
> TL;DR. Basically, I just want to see Odin being the sort of demanding dad who wants to know when you’re going to give him some goddamn grandkids already, because dammit, he’s not getting any younger over here.


End file.
